Sky Devil Slayer
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: Koku Tsuki is the Sky Devil Slayer of Fairy Tail. Due to a horrible incident, he has been known as being evil and heartless by his guild mates. But will a certain Sky Dragon Slayer change his ways? [ Wendy x OC ]
1. The Sky Devil Slayer

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is a Fairy Tail fanfiction that I've been wanting to write for a while now. **

**It's a Wendy x OC fanfiction.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE SKY DEVIL SLAYER**

A man walks through the town of Magnolia. He had white hair and silver eyes. He was wearing a white cloak with a white button up shirt underneath, denim jeans, and white combat boots. His light purple Fairy Tail guild mark was located on his right pectoral. From his appearance, you might thought that he was an angel who fell from heaven.

But this man was certainly no angel.

The townspeople recognized him instantly, backing away, frightened.

"Isn't that...?"

"There's no doubt about it... That's Koku Tsuki, the Sky Devil Slayer of Fairy Tail..."

"Didn't he go on a 100 year quest?"

"He did, looks like he's back early.."

The man, now known as Koku Tsuki, smirked. _"They're shaking in fear... I wonder if Fairy Tail will be the same?"_

Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild, it was a pretty normal day. People were drinking, fighting, and going out on jobs. Though, everything seemed to stop when a guild member opened the doors with a frightened look on his face.

"We got a problem! Koku Tsuki is back!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "No way, are you sure?" Gray asked.

Lucy looked confused. "Koku Tsuki? Who's that?"

"One of our S-Class wizards. However, don't let that and his appearance fool you. He may look like an angel that fell from heaven, but he's anything but that." Erza replied.

"That guy is as evil and heartless as they come." Natsu growled.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

_"Evil and heartless? Why would someone like that be in Fairy Tail?" _Lucy thought.

Gray looked at her, knowing what she was thinking. "Koku wasn't always evil and heartless. He was a nice guy until a horrible incident happened that caused him to lose the love of his life." He said.

"How come I haven't seen him around before?" Lucy asked.

"He went on a 100 year quest. Everyone thought he was dead. Seems like he's returned early." Erza replied.

The guild doors opened as the white-haired man stepped into the guild. Everyone was silent, no one spoke a word. Some guild members were shaking in fear while others were clenching their fists.

"Koku!" Natsu shouted, looking at the man.

"Oh? Natsu?" He replied, not bothering to turn around.

"You have some nerve showing your face here!" Natsu yelled as he headed straight towards him with his fist covered in flames. Koku turned around as he swiped his hand. Purple wind appeared as he sent Natsu flying through a wall. This catches Wendy and Carla's attention, who were sitting nearby.

_"Purple... wind?"_ Wendy thought.

"Now, now, Natsu... Is that any way you welcome home someone who's been gone? I'm a member of Fairy Tail too, you know." Koku stated. This makes some of the guild members angry.

"Member of Fairy Tail?"

"If it wasn't for his power, Master would've kicked him out of the guild for everything he's done."

Master Makarov was sitting on the bar counter, drinking beer. "Oi, Koku!" He greeted. He walked up to the Master.

"How was the job?" Master Makarov asked.

"It was fine... nothing I couldn't handle. I've just returned to take on another quest." Koku replied.

"Nonsense, Koku! Socialize with your guild mates. We haven't seen you in almost eight years." Master Makarov said.

Koku looked at his guild mates, who were all glaring at him. "No thanks. I know where I'm not wanted. I'm taking a job and I'm leaving." He said as he showed the Master the job request and headed out of the guild.

Just as he was heading out, he heard someone call his name.

"Koku-san!" A voice shouted.

_"Koku-san? She used to call me that..."_ Koku thought, clenching his fist.

He turned around to see a dark blue-haired girl wearing a light blue tank top and blue jeans. Her light blue Fairy Tail guild mark was on her left shoulder. She had a white Exceed wearing a white dress following her.

"Careful, Wendy! You know what Natsu and Gray said about this man... he's dangerous." The White Exceed informed.

The man chuckled to himself. _"Dangerous? Is that what they're telling newcomers? No... more like... heartbroken... guilty..."_

"It's alright, Carla. I can tell he's not dangerous." The girl, now known as Wendy, replied.

"What did you need?" Koku asked, looking at the girl.

"Oh! Right!" Wendy remembered what she was chasing him for. "You attacked Natsu-san with purple wind. And I was just wondering, what type of magic do you use?" She asked.

"Why are you interested in my magic?" Koku asked, a little harshly than he meant it to be.

"Uh... well, I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer..." Wendy replied.

_"Sky Dragon Slayer? My whole life I never met someone with the same type of magic as me..."_ Koku thinks to himself.

"...I'm the Sky Devil Slayer." Koku finally answered her question. This shocks both Wendy and Carla.

He turns back around and starts to leave. "Wait, Koku-san!" Wendy shouted, making Koku stop again.

"Um... Can I company you on your job? I know you must be a work alone type of guy. But you'll get done faster if you have someone with you." Wendy suggested.

Koku looked at her, shocked that someone actually wanted to go on a job with him. After the incident that took the love of his life, no one wanted to go on a job with him.

For the first time since _she_ died, he smiled at the young girl.

"Of course, I would like that..."

* * *

**A/N: This idea has finally been published!**

**I'm so proud of myself!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	2. Serpent Blade (Serpent Blade Arc)

**A/N: Hey readers, welcome to another chapter! **

**This is where my arc that I made before the GMG comes in. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: SERPENT BLADE**

"That was so fun! Thanks for letting Carla and I come along, Koku-san!" Wendy exclaimed.

Her, Carla, and Koku were walking back from their job. Koku chuckled at the young girl's cuteness.

"It's no problem, Wendy. Who knows? Maybe we can form a team together." He said.

"I would like that!" Wendy said. She stopped and looked at him. "If you don't mind me asking, Koku-san... but do you heal as well?"

Koku nodded. "I do. Though, I've stopped using it to help people. After..." He stopped, keeping himself from opening up about _her._ Wendy and Carla noticed this. Wendy noticed that he must've had a painful past, so she didn't push him to tell her.

"...Never mind." Koku finally said.

They continued walking until they arrived at the guild. When they entered the guild hall, they saw everyone batted and injuries being treated.

"I'll get to healing everyone right away!" Wendy said as she went to the first person closest to her and began to use her healing magic.

However, Koku clenched his fists. While healing her injured guild mate, Wendy took notice of this. _"Despite everyone calling him evil and heartless, he still cares about Fairy Tail..."_ She thought as she smiled a bit.

"What happened?" Koku asked.

"The dark guild, Serpent Blade..." Gray was the one who answered. "They attacked us, without warning."

"What did they want?" Koku asked.

"They were searching for Wendy. We told them that she was out. And they ended up attacking us." Alzack responded.

"Huh?! Me?!" Wendy questioned.

"It's a good thing you were on that job with Koku, Wendy." Natsu stated. "At least this bastard did something right..."

Koku did a small 'tch' at him but realized that he was right. Master Makarov then appeared. "Master, why do they want Wendy?" He asked.

"I assume it's to heal someone." Master Makarov replied.

"Damn them..." Koku muttered.

He clenched his fist once more as he slammed it on a nearby table, scaring the guild members that were sitting at it.

"Damn them!" Koku shouted, storming out of the guild hall.

"What's up with him?" Wendy wondered out loud.

"Koku has a long history with Serpent Blade. When Koku was just a teenager, we had dealt with them. They ended up killing one of our members in the war. That person was Koku's girlfriend." Wakaba explained.

"That's why he is who he is today. He still blames himself and thinks that her death was his fault." Macao added, sighing.

Wendy looks at the guild doors. _"Poor Koku-san. And it probably doesn't help that his guild mates call him evil and heartless because of it..." _Wendy finshes healing the last of her guild mates as she heads outside of the guild, following Koku.

* * *

Meanwhile, Koku walks past the townspeople of Magnolia. Most of them are whispering about him and others are just staring at him. _"Why are they back? It doesn't matter. I made a promise that I would avenge her."_ He thought, thinking back to when it happened.

_(Flashback)_

_"Sky Devil's Rage!" Koku let's out a blast of purple wind at one of the guild members of Serpent Blade. _

_"Wind Magic: Tornado!" A woman with dark blue hair wearing a black crop top, black jeans, and black combat boots shouted. Her gray Fairy Tail guild mark was located on the right side of her waist. _

_"Damn it! There's too many of them!" Koku thought. He watches his other guild mates fight the other guild members of the dark guild. _

_"Koku-san!" He heard her shout his name. _

_"Rin!" Koku shouted for his girlfriend. He rushes to her, blasting any Serpent Blade members that were in his way. He arrives just in time to see her being blasted with Magic by the multiple Serpent Blade members that she was trying to fight on her own. _

_"Sky Devil's Whirlwind!" Koku shouted, swiping his hand as purple wind attacked the members, knocking them out._

_"Koku-san..." Rin muttered as Koku rushed up to her. She was injured badly as blood rushed down from her head. _

_"You're going to be all right, Rin. I'll heal you. You're going to be okay." Koku told her as he put his hands over her, getting ready to heal her. _

_However, Rin takes both of his hands and stops him. "It's no use, Koku-san... I'm going to die. My injuries are too fatal. I know what healing someone does to you. Use it to heal our guild mates who's injuries aren't so fatal like mine..."_

_"I can't let you die, Rin... Please just let me heal you." Koku begged. _

_Rin just shook her head. "I love you, Koku-san... please move on for me." She said. Her gray Fairy Tail guild mark slowly disappears as she takes her final breath. _

_"I love you too, Rin... I promise that I'll avenge you." Koku muttered as he cried while holding his dead girlfriend in his arms._

_(End Flashback)_

A tear escaped Koku's eye. Then, he thinks back to Wendy. The young girl who didn't shun him away even after the stories that she heard about him. The young girl who gave him a chance. He clenches his fist.

_"I'm not going to let history repeat itself, this time I'm going to protect Wendy, something that I couldn't do when Rin was alive..."_

* * *

**A/N: So now you know why Koku is the way he is. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	3. Wendy Gets Kidnapped (Serpent Blade Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is where Wendy gets kidnapped. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: WENDY GETS KIDNAPPED**

Wendy runs throughout the town of Magnolia, searching for a certain Sky Devil Slayer. _"Where is he? I know he must be around here somewhere..."_ She thought.

Out of nowhere, she got attacked and fell to the ground. "Wendy Marvell, we've been looking for you." A voice told her.

A man appeared. He had red hair and brown eyes. He wore a black tank top, black jeans, and black combat boots. A sharp like blade was on his right shoulder. Wendy guessed that it was the guild mark for Serpent Blade.

"My name is Itsuki. A member of Serpent Blade. I've come to get you." He informed.

"Sky Dragon's-" Wendy was preparing her breath attack. However, Itsuki beat her to it.

"Poison God's Bellow!" Itsuki shouted, instantly knocking out Wendy.

Meanwhile, Koku returned to Fairy Tail, with everyone staring at him. Lucy then rushed up to him. "Koku, there you are! Have you seen Wendy?" She asked.

"Hmm? No I haven't. Why?" Koku asked.

"She left the guild. Said that she was looking for you." Gray replied. This shocked Koku.

"Looking... for me?" Koku questioned.

Master Makarov walked up to Koku. "One of the Serpent Blade members left this with us. It's for you."

Koku took the note and read it.

_Dear Koku, _

_We have taken Wendy. If you want her back come to Serpent Blade's guild, alone. After all, it would be a shame to have her end up like your precious Rin, wouldn't it?_

_~ I. H_

Koku clenched the note. _"Itsuki Hirata..."_ He thought, knowing who's initals they were.

"What does it say?" Gray asked.

"It says that they have taken Wendy and that I have to go to Serpent Blade alone." Koku replied.

"No way! We're coming with you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No! I'm going alone! I'll bring Wendy back home, I promise." Koku said as he left the guild.

He immediately headed straight to where Serpent Blade was located. _"Damn you, Serpent Blade... I'm going to save Wendy and bring her home... If it's the last thing I do."_

* * *

Wendy woke up in a cell as she looked around. "Oh? You're finally awake." Itsuki said. Wendy said nothing as she glared at him.

"Staying silent, huh?" Itsuki said. "That Sky Devil Slayer should be here any minute now."

"What grudge do you have against Koku-san?" Wendy asked.

"Grudge? We have no grudge against him. He has a grudge with us. Though, I can't say I blame him since we did kill his girlfriend." Itsuki replied. He looks at Wendy some more. "You do look like a younger version of Rin. No wonder Koku has taken interest in you."

"Rin?" Wendy questioned, not knowing who that is.

"Oh? You don't know who that is? Interesting..." Itsuki replied. "Rin was Koku's girlfriend a long time ago. He wanted to marry her in the future. Well, that is until I killed her."

_"Koku-san had a girlfriend?"_ Wendy thinks to herself.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter now. Koku will have to witness the death of another person he cares about. And this time, Fairy Tail will blame it all on him." Itsuki said as he laughed.

Wendy glared at him. _"How cruel can this man be?"_ She thought.

_"Koku-san, please come soon..."_

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter three! **

**Also, if you have an OC that you always wanted to submit in an OC guild story, please check out my book Wolves Peak. **

**I'm excited to get that book started but I need more OC's in order to start it. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	4. Koku Vs Itsuki (Serpent Blade Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Sorry that the update took so long! But it's finally here!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: KOKU VS ITSUKI **

Koku stood outside the Serpent Blade guild hall. He took a deep breath as he blasted the door open with his magic. When the dust disappeared, he looked at the guild members who looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Where is he?" Koku's voice boomed throughout the guild hall.

The guild members were silent, unsure of what to say. "I said, where is Itsuki Hirata?" Koku repeated.

"Calm down, Koku. I'm right here." The red haired man appeared in front of him.

Koku glared at him. "Return Wendy at once. We don't have to fight." He said.

Itsuki chuckled. "Sorry, Koku. But no way in hell that's happening. She's useful to us." He told him. "Poison God's Bellow!" Black poison headed towards Koku as he dodged it. "Oh? Looks like you've improved since the last time we met like this."

"Shut the hell up." Koku growled. "Sky Devil's Rage!" Koku let out his breath attack as purple wind headed towards Itsuki's way as he fell to the ground.

"I won't ask again. Give me back Wendy. Now." Koku demanded.

"Poison God's Dance!" Itsuki shouted as Koku blocked his attack.

"You know, I don't see why you're so interested in her." Itsuki started to say. Koku just glared at him. Then, Itsuki chuckled. "Oh. That's right. She looks a lot like your deceased girlfriend, Rin, correct?"

"She's nothing like Rin was. No one could replace her." Koku informed. "Sky Devil's Whirlwind!" Koku swiped his right hand as a light purple Magic Circle appeared and a gust of purple wind headed straight towards Itsuki.

"Poison God's Boreas!" Itsuki shouted as Koku was sent to the ground.

"You're as weak as ever, Koku. Haven't you realized that you can't beat me?" Itsuki taunted. "Looks like history is repeating itself. You're about to lose someone else you care about. But this time, your guild will blame it on you."

"I won't let that happen... I didn't save Rin back then, but I won't make the same mistake twice." Koku stated. He crosses his arms together as purple wind gathered around him."Devil Slayer's Secret Art!"

The magic power coming from Koku was so strong that Itsuki had to take a step back. "Deadly Winds!" Koku shouted as purple wind headed straight towards Itsuki and created an explosion.

Once the dust settled, Itsuki is found on the ground, defeated. Koku steps over him without a care in the world and goes to search for Wendy.

He entered the dungeon and looked around. "Wendy?" He shouted.

"Over here, Koku-san!" He heard Wendy yell.

He headed over to where her voice was and found her sitting in the cell. He unlocked the cell using the keys that he stole from the guard that he knocked out. Once he opened it, Wendy rushed into his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me, Koku-san." Wendy said.

Koku smiled as he hugged her back. "You're welcome, Wendy. Let's get you back to Fairy Tail..."

_"I'm glad that once I leave, Wendy will remember at least one good thing that I did..."_

* * *

Koku and Wendy walked in silence as they headed back to Fairy Tail. Once they opened the doors, everyone turned and Team Natsu rushed towards Wendy as they all hugged her.

"Wendy!"

"Thank god you're alright!"

"We were so worried!"

Koku smiled at the reunion as Master Makarov walked up to them. "Serpent Blade?" He asked Koku.

"Defeated." Koku replied. He turns to Master Makarov. "Master..." He started to say as Master Makarov looked at him. "I'm leaving Fairy Tail..."

This made both everyone in the guild and Team Natsu stop and look at him. "Leaving, Koku? What do you mean?" Master Makarov asked.

Koku sighed. "I'm leaving the guild. Maybe join a new guild who could use a Devil Slayer or start traveling." He replied. This shocks everyone, including Team Natsu. They knew that Koku had been in the guild for as long as they had when they were kids.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" Gray asked. Everyone else was nodding in agreement, wondering the same thing.

Koku scoffed. "Don't act all sad. Ever since Rin died all of you wanted me out of the guild. Saying how the Master should kick me out of the guild." He looked at everyone who was looking down in shame, including Team Natsu. "Well, you finally got your wish."

Natsu was the next one to speak. "You're just going to leave your family like that? I thought you were better than that, Koku."

"You're a little too young to be giving me a lecture about family, Natsu." Koku informed, getting all up in his face. "Besides, I've already made up my mind."

Master Makarov nodded. "Very well, Koku."

Koku was about to leave the guild when someone wrapped their arms around him from behind, keeping him from leaving.

"Don't leave, Koku-san!" Wendy begged, hugging him tighter.

Koku took a deep breath. "Let me go, kid." He told her.

"I won't! Please don't leave me, Koku-san!" Wendy now had tears in her eyes. "I want to go on more jobs with you and Carla! I want to go on more adventures with you! I want to laugh with you. Don't leave!"

_"Tch, this girl. She's making it very hard for me to leave..."_ Koku thinks to himself. _"Curse myself for getting too attached to the kid..."_

Koku turned around and wrapped his arms around Wendy as he hugged her. He stopped hugging her as he wiped her tears. "All right. I'll stay. Don't cry anymore, kid." He stated.

Wendy smiled as she hugged him once more. Team Natsu and the guild noticed how quickly Koku was changing. From being evil and heartless to caring. And this was all because of a certain Sky Dragon Slayer.

Maybe having someone like Wendy was all that Koku needed in his life...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update!**

**I was having major writer's block. **

**And yes, I know that was a short arc. It was kinda a mini arc. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	5. Aftermath

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Also, this is before the Tenrou Island & the GMG arc. So Wendy hasn't met Sherria yet. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: AFTERMATH**

"What do you mean you and Carla are leaving the team?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Koku-san and I make a great team. Carla and I will be joining him. Besides, this is the first time that I met someone with the same type of magic as me." Wendy explained.

"Are you really leaving the team, Carla?" Happy asked, walking up to her.

"It's what Wendy wants." Carla simply replied.

Koku walked up to the group. "Are you about ready to go, Wendy?" He asked. Wendy nodded to him.

"Hey." Natsu said, looking at Koku. "Take care of her, all right?"

"I will." Koku promised as he, Wendy, and Carla headed out of the guild. After the events with Serpent Blade, everyone started to treat him like a normal person. They talked to him more. Just like they did before Rin died.

"So, what's the job, Koku-san?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, right. We're getting rid of a cult that have been terrorizing a village called Bridgeview. They've been kidnapping and killing the villagers saying that they are being sacrificed to the gods." Koku replied. "It's an S-Class quest."

"Are you insane taking Wendy on an S-Class mission?!" Carla suddenly shouted.

"Well, yeah. I'm an S-Class wizard..." Koku said, not seeing the problem with it.

"She could get hurt, you know!" Carla yelled.

"It's okay, Carla. I've never been on an S-Class quest before. Plus, Koku-san shouldn't be restricted to normal missions just for me. I know they get boring and don't pay well." Wendy said.

"I told Natsu that I would take care of her, and that includes protecting her." Koku added.

Carla finally gave up as she looked at Wendy. "All right." She agreed.

They arrived at the train station as they went on board. They took a seat as they sat across from each other. "You've heard of Mystogan, right?" Koku asked as Wendy nodded.

"I used to go on missions with him and Rin. The three of us were a team. When Rin was killed, it was just him and I. Until he left to Edolas." Koku explained. "After that, I did missions alone. It's good to have a partner again."

Wendy smiled. "I'm honored to be your partner, Koku-san."

They finally arrived at the village. They asked the villagers where the mayor was. They eyed them suspiciously but told them anyway. They arrived at city hall. "Hello, we're the Fairy Tail wizards that accepted your request." Koku stated.

"Uh, yes welcome." The mayor said, a little terrified. "If it's not too much of a hassle, would you mind showing me your emblems? The cult has been posing as popular legal guilds to get into the village easier to kidnap people."

"It's no problem, sir." Koku said as he moved his cloak to the side and lifted up his white button up shirt underneath, showing his light purple Fairy Tail guild mark located on his right pectoral. Wendy and Carla showed their guild marks as well.

"Please, come on in." The mayor said, now slightly relieved. Koku placed his shirt back down as he fixed his cloak. Him and Wendy sat down on the couch while Carla sat in Wendy's lap.

"I'm Mayor Haruto. I watch over this village." Mayor Haruto introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Haruto-san." Wendy said politely.

"So this cult. They are kidnapping and murdering villagers, correct?" Koku asked.

"Yes. They've mostly kidnapped women and murdering men. Please stop this!" Mayor Haruto replied, bowing his head.

"We'll do everything we can." Koku promised. "Where is their hideout?"

"The village used to have a guild that protected us but they no longer exist. The cult has been using their old guild building as a hideout." Mayor Haruto replied.

Koku, Wendy, and Carla walked over to the location that the Mayor told them where the cult was. "The ritual is almost complete. Soon enough, Ares will be at our grasp." One of the cult members said.

Koku pulled Wendy back as they walked out of earshot. "All right. I have a plan but you're not going to like it." Koku informed.

"What is it, Koku-san?" Wendy asked. Koku told Wendy and Carla about the plan that he had in mind.

"Absolutely not!" Carla disagreed. "I will not let you put Wendy in danger like that!"

"Wendy..." Koku said, ignoring Carla's comment. "Do you trust me?"

"I do, Koku-san." Wendy replied. "If you think this will work, then I trust you."

"I'll protect her, Carla. I promise." Koku said.

Carla sighed, finally giving in. "All right. Let's do it."

Koku put his hood up to cover his face and hair. He leads Wendy and Carla into the cult hide out. "Who are you?" One of the cult members asked. Koku scoffed. "How dare you question me. Especially since I've bought gifts." He said, shoving Wendy slightly, who was holding Carla.

All of the cult members looked interested. "Put them in the dungeon. We can use them for the sacrifice." The same cult member said.

Koku lead Wendy and Carla to the dungeon. He took off his hood. "You know what to do, right?" He asked. Wendy nodded.

"All right. Now all we have to do is wait." Koku stated.

They didn't have to wait for long. "Hey, the boss wanted me to check on the prisoners-" One of the cult members started to say.

"Sky Dragon's Talon!" Wendy shouted as she knocked the member out.

Koku, Wendy, and Carla headed towards the front of the hide out. "Hey!" A cult member shouted.

"Now, Wendy!" Koku shouted.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy said, letting out her breath attack.

"Sky Devil's Rage!" Koku said, letting out a blast of purple wind. Both of their breath attacks combined as it took out half of the cult members.

"Shit! They're wizards!" A cult member exclaimed.

"Not just any wizards! They're from Fairy Tail!" Another cult member exclaimed, looking at Wendy's light blue Fairy Tail guild mark on her right shoulder.

"Sky Devil's Whirlwind!" Koku shouted as a light blue Magic Circle appeared and a purple tornado appeared, attacking some of the cult members.

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Wendy shouted, knocking out the rest of the cult members.

They headed over back to their client as they got the reward. Then, they got back on the train as they headed back to Magnolia.

* * *

They arrived back at Fairy Tail as everyone greeted them back. "How was the job, Koku, Wendy?" Erza asked, walking up to them.

"It was great! Koku-san and I easily took out the opponents!" Wendy replied.

Koku wrapped his arm around Wendy. "Wendy here was very helpful. We both found out that we're stronger together." He said as Wendy nodded in agreement. She went and hugged Koku as he smiled and hugged her back.

Team Natsu and the rest of the guild looked at both of them, finally happy that Koku was able to let go of his past and move forward.

Wendy released Koku. When she did, she could've sworn she saw a shadow of a woman with dark blue hair wearing a black crop top, black jeans, and black combat boots. She looked over at Wendy and smiled.

"Thank you..." She mouthed as she slowly disappeared into the light.

Wendy looked at where she was. _"You're welcome, Rin-san..."_

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Sorry that this chapter took so long!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


End file.
